This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1976 as a sport of the variety Ulli (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,807) under culture at West Chicago, Ill. The medium pink flower color compared with that of its parent caused me to reproduce this sport by cuttings from the original plant at West Chicago, Ill., and subsequent propagation of the new plant by means of leaf cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.